The recent proliferation of wireless devices and other systems with RF transmission/reception capability, such as cellular phones and RF modules, as well as other RF-capable devices like ICs, base stations, RF transmitters, and many other wireless systems, has led to an increase in demand for RF test equipment. This test equipment, usually used to test the RF functionality of manufactured wireless devices prior to their sale, typically operates by transmitting RF test signals, including data and/or commands, to a target wireless device, or device under test. The device under test is programmed to generate specific RF signals in response, and transmits these responsive signals back to the test equipment, where the signals are analyzed to determine the working condition of the device under test.
However, current RF test equipment suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, current equipment is often limited in its ability to scan multiple devices under test in parallel. The RF test process thus often suffers from low throughput, slowing the manufacturing and verification process. Accordingly, ongoing efforts exist to improve the speed and quality of both RF test equipment and the RF testing process.